Baron Nashor
|speed = 300 (although he never moves) |spawntime = 20:00 |respawntime = 7:00 |gold = 300 (Global) +25 |exp = 1400 |render = File:Baron Nashor OriginalSkin.jpg|Splash File:Baron Nashor VU.jpg|In-game |location = File:BaronNashorLocation.png }} Baron Nashor is the most powerful neutral monster on Summoner's Rift in League of Legends. It is described in-game as follows: "This is a very powerful hostile monster, approach with caution! Killing this monster will yield great monetary and magical rewards to the team, but it should not be confronted alone". Killing Baron Nashor grants to all living teammates for 210 seconds (242 with ). The buff gives bonus and , as well as an aura that greatly increases the power of nearby minions and a massively-empowered . When Baron Nashor is killed, each living player on the killer's team is also granted the following: * awarded to each team member * (shared between nearby allies) * to each team member (+ to the slayer of Baron Nashor) Abilities The following list displays the known set of abilities that Baron Nashor may perform. While not revealed in a player's death recap, their debuffs and animations are visible and distinctive, allowing players to work around them. Basic Attacks * Baron Nashor deals to all enemies within a 175-unit radius. * Baron Nashor summons a spike from the ground that deals damage and his target for 1 second. * Baron Nashor summons a cluster of spikes from the ground, dealing damage and enemies hit for 1 second. Passives * When Baron Nashor spawns, he will knock away all units, wards, and targetable traps to the edge of his pit. While Baron Nashor is still alive, he will continue to knock these back if more are placed. * Baron Nashor is immune to all forms of crowd control except . Additionally, his stats cannot be reduced by any means. * Baron Nashor takes 50% reduced damage from the champion that he has most recently auto-attacked for 15 seconds. * Baron Nashor's basic attacks apply a debuff that reduces the target's and by , stacking up to 100 times for a total of 50 maximum reduction. * Baron Nashor periodically deals 30 magic damage and applies a stack of Voracious Corrosion to the nearest champion with the lowest number of Voracious Corrosion stacks. Actives :''Baron Nashor will activate an ability once every 6 auto attacks. Baron's first spell will be random. However, all spells after the first may be predicted; Baron Nashor's ability rotation is cyclical (ex. Acid Pool > Acid Shot > Tentacle Knockup > Acid Pool).'' * Baron Nashor spits out 3 pools of acid in a cone in front of him, dealing magic damage to all champions hit and creating a field that targets' movement speed within the pool's radius. * Baron Nashor spits acid in a straight line, dealing magic damage to all enemies it hits. * After a brief delay, Baron Nashor knocks up all enemies at the target location dealing magic damage to all enemies hit. Tremors will indicate the targeted location. Gameplay * Baron Nashor applies a debuff that greatly reduces a target's armor and magic resistance. This can potentially reduce a champion's armor/magic resistance to below zero, making them highly vulnerable to both types of damage lest a teamfight break out within the pit. * Targeted dashes such as , , and initially move the Champion inside of Baron Nashor's model before being placed inside of his attack range. * Baron Nashor is often a key objective in many games due to its massive gold bonus (+300g/player) and global buff. * Due to Baron Nashor's immense fighting power, slaying him should generally not be attempted until later into the game, and only with multiple teammates around to aid you. ** Soloing Baron Nashor is usually impossible. It is generally only feasible very late into the game with a champion who has immense sustainability, DPS, and tankiness; and even then it is not guaranteed. Most champions who are capable of soloing the Baron are bruisers or tanks such as , , , or . However, there are some exceptions; a skilled or player, for instance, has the ability to solo Baron with relative ease. ** Killing Baron Nashor with a team is fairly simple. Baron primarily attacks the target closest to him, so with proper positioning, a tank or bruiser can be made to take the brunt of the damage. * The enemy team often has one or more wards placed inside of the Baron pit. If you do not clear these wards with the use of a or , they may attempt to contest Baron Nashor, which can be extremely dangerous for your team, as most of your teammates will likely be trapped inside of the Baron pit and/or weakened by the Baron's armor/magic resistance shred. Because of this, it is generally extremely risky to attempt to slay Baron Nashor while the majority of the enemy team is alive. * Baron Nashor's buff is given to the team that deals the killing blow on Baron. This means that even if one team is incapable of directly contesting the Baron head-on, a player can possibly swoop in and steal the Baron kill with a well-timed , , , or similar high-damage execute. This is almost definitely a suicide mission and is an extremely high-risk maneuver. However, successfully stealing Baron can turn the tide of a game dramatically. Some Champion's abilities, such as , however, can out-damage if she has enough stacks or even a well-timed fourth shot of . ** In the same vein, Champions possessing abilities (usually their ultimate) with a considerable range can attempt to do the same with less risk by dealing the killing blow from a distance. However, this is very difficult to properly execute, due to the near-perfect timing required upon the player's part and a usual requirement of vision inside of the Baron pit. While "blind" Baron steals are feasible, they are extremely rare and unreliable. Some examples of abilities that can potentially steal the Baron from range include: , , , , , , , , , , and , and . Lore The Journal of Justice clarifies this about Baron Nashor:The Journal of Justice: Volume 1, Issue 13 The many neutral monsters on the Fields of Justice are constructs inspired by real creatures from Runeterra. The Baron Nashor you see on the map is actually an incomplete facsimile of the true Baron Nashor, who is now the subject of myth and legend. The story goes that Baron Nashor was a ferocious worm that ruled the Serpentine River, which flows through Summoner’s Rift. He was such a fearsome and powerful beast that even the armies of Demacia and Noxus steered clear of the river, unwilling to chance an encounter with the Baron. When Summoner’s Rift was constructed, the Baron vanished, leaving no conclusive evidence as to where he went or why he left in the first place. Obviously the rumor-mill has churned out many explanations, but all we know for sure is that the Senior Arcane Architect for the Summoner’s Rift arena was said to have crafted the version you see today from no more than a molted scale and interviews with those who had seen the beast and lived. Trivia * During the 2010 Snowdown Showdown, Baron Nashor wore three santa hats, one for each of his three faces. * Also, during the 2012 Snowdown Showdown, players can earn a Summoner Icon featuring Baron Nashor's main head with a santa hat on. * His name is a tribute to Roshan (his name being an anagram of Roshan), a monster filling a similar role in Defense of the Ancients. * A box labeled "Baron Acid" can be seen in the preview video for the launch of the League of Legends' Mac Version. *CEO and Co-Founder, Brandon 'Ryze' Beck has stated on Twitter that they are currently planning to give Baron Nashor a visual upgrade, with his latest concept revealed in the second League of Legends cinematic, A Twist of Fate.@Ryze This was subsequently implemented. *In the death recap screen, Voracious Corrosion is labeled as "WormAttack" and Wrath of the Ancients "wrathdamage". * In the Q&A of on LAN server stated that the Baron Nashor is from the Void.http://forums.lan.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=554420#554420 * The in game display states that Baron had 300 movement speed, however, he never moves so he essentially has 0 movement speed. * In patch V5.7, as an Easter egg, old Baron's skull has been added to the Baron pit. Media Themes= ;Related Themes |-| Videos= |-| Pictures= Baron_Nashor_Twist_of_Fate_concept.jpg|Baron Nashor (Twist of Fate) model (by Riot Artist Nicolas Collings) Baron Concepts.jpg|Baron concept art 1 Baron Concept 2.jpg|Bareon concept art 2 Summoners Rift VU concept 05.jpg|Baron concept art 3 Summoners Rift VU concept 20.jpg|Baron concept art 4 Baron Nashor old skull.jpg|Old Baron skull Easter Egg (patch V5.7) 582px-BaronNashorLocation.png|Baron Nashor's camp location in Summoner's Rift ProfileIcon839_Baron_Nashor.png|Baron Nashor Summoner Icon Patch History increased to 3 minutes 30 seconds. V5.14: * Baron timer is updated instantly for both teams, regardless if you have vision of the objective at the time of its death. * Baron now has a new global death sound. V5.3: * Baron Nashor now cannot be walked through even with effects like Ghost or Fizz's Nimble Fighter, which grant this ability. V4.20: * Spawn time increased to 20 minutes from 15 minutes. V3.10: * "Voracious Corrosion" now applies a debuff that reduces damage dealt to baron by 50% rather than -50% attack damage. V3.6: * is now immune to effects that would decrease his damage output. V1.0.0.152: * Base health increased to 8800 from 8000. * Health per minute increased to 140 from 125. V1.0.0.134: * can no longer critically strike, but has been granted 10% increased attack damage. * Fixed a number of bugs where certain champions could still shred his defenses. * Fixed a bug where his statistic tooltip was displaying fewer stats than he had. V1.0.0.131: * found his holiday hat. V1.0.0.130: * is now immune to armor and magic resist-shredding effects. V1.0.0.118: * now ignores debuffs if you are too far away to engage him. V1.0.0.109: * The 'Wrath of the Ancients' spell no longer targets stealthed units. V1.0.0.108: * Base health increased to 8000 from 6500. * Magic resistance increased to 70 from 35. * Damage increased by approximately 15%. V1.0.0.107: * Can now be debuffed with non-disables (for example, poisons). V1.0.0.106: * Moved in the autumn version of Summoner's Rift to the same location as the summer version of Summoner's Rift. V1.0.0.105: * Moved to the center of his arena so that he can no longer knock you out of it. * Fixed audio playing through Fog of War. V1.0.0.98: * Fixed a bug where would stop attacking a target immediately after the target stopped attacking Baron Nashor. * Fixed a bug where was not regenerating health at the proper rate V1.0.0.75: * Now debuffs his target with -50% attack damage rather than 60% attack speed. V1.0.0.74: * Now adds a debuff to his primary attack target- "Voracious Corrosion" reduces the target's attack speed by 60%. V1.0.0.63: * Initial spawn time increased to 15 minutes from 8 minutes. * Global gold reduced to 250 from 300. * Maximum damage / ability power granted by reduced to 40 from 50. V1.0.0.61: * Global gold reduced to 300 from 400. * Local experience changed to global experience. * Total global experience reduced to 900 from 1200. V0.9.25.34: * Starting health regeneration per second reduced to 15 from 25. * Baron Nashor gains 0.375 health regen a second every minute. * New particle for . * Resolved an issue with one of his particles displaying through the fog of war. * Fixed a bug where Nashor's particles appeared through Fog of War. V0.9.25.24: * Can no longer be outranged by , , or . V0.9.22.16: * Added an internal cooldown to his AoE Slime spell. * Reduced global experience to 600 from 1000. V0.9.22.15: * Base health increased to 6500 (+125 per minute). * Wrath of the Ancients: damage reduced from 80 to 70 per hit, but leaves a stacking +15 magic damage taken buff. V0.8.22.115: * Spawn delayed to 8 minutes. ** Magic resistance increased to 35 from 0. ** Base health increased to 7260 from 6760. ** Base damage increased to 550 from 500. ** : Damage / Ability Power bonus increased to 90 from 60. V0.8.21.110: * Base health reduced to 7000 from 9000. * Maximum health scales by 240 per player level, leading to a maximum health of 11080. * Nashor buff duration increased to 4 minutes from 3 minutes. July 10, 2009 Patch: * Magic resistance decreased by 10. June 12, 2009 Patch: * No longer resizes when you engage him. May 29, 2009 Patch: * Knockback ability reduced to 600 from 750 range. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Base damage increased to 500 from 400. * Armor increased to 120 from 100. * Knock-back on Sweeping blow decreased to 750 from 1000. * Global gold bounty decreased to 400 from 500. * Added a global buff to the team that kills Baron Nashor , which increases your champion's attack damage and ability power by 60. April 11, 2009 Patch: * Removed buff icon from . }} References cs:Baron Nashor de:Baron Nashor fr:Baron Nashor pl:Baron Nashor pt-br:Barão Na'Shor ru:Барон Нашор zh:Baron Nashor Category:Epic monsters Category:Baron Nashor Category:Summoner's Rift monsters Category:Buff monsters